Suspiros en medio de la lluvia
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una mañana de lluvias, temor y angustias invaden a Peridot, pero siempre puedes contar con alguien para que te dé una mano ante una situación tensa. No soy dueño de SU, esta serie pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar y a CN. Dedicado a AkumuHoshi, fan de la pareja Peridot-Ronaldo :D.


**No soy dueño de Steven Universe, la serie pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar y a CN, esta historia es solamente para divertir y entretener a la gente. Todos los derechos reservados a Sugar y al CN. Tampoco soy dueño de las canciones que aparezcan en esta historia.**

 **¿Cómo andan todos? ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2016! :D. Este fanfic se lo dedico a AkumuHoshi, quien es fan de Peridot :3.**

Suspiros en medio de la lluvia: Una fuerte tormenta caía esa mañana sobre Ciudad Playa, sin viento, pero lo que aterraba a cierta Gema del Planeta Madre, eran las tormentas eléctricas, ¿Quién diría que ella le tendría miedo a una cosa tan pequeña como las tormentas? Todos tenemos un miedo a algo, no es para bromear, es parte de nosotros el miedo, pero para ella, no quería que la vieran llorar como una niña pequeña, acurrucada en su refugio, pidiendo que por favor los monstruos desaparecieran.

\- Por favor, que paren, por favor, que paren. Pedía una Gema verde-lima del Planeta Madre, quien estaba temblando de miedo en medio de su refugio, su nombre era Peridot, ahora que estaba del bando de las Crystal Gems, ella le temía a las tormentas eléctricas porque parecía que el "Cluster Gigante" se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos para acabarlos, el choque de las partículas eléctricas en el aire le causaba ese miedo ante el temor por esa monstruosidad que podría estar oculta en el Centro de la Tierra misma.

Esa mañana había ido Ronaldo para la casa de Steven, como siempre, compartir con el hijo de Rose Quartz sus investigaciones sobre los fenómenos paranormales y conspiraciones en Ciudad Playa y de todo el Mundo, al muchacho le llamaban la atención, pero cuando ellos tuvieron que irse a enfrentar a una Gema corrompida que estaba atacando el lugar, Peridot se quedó allí dentro de la casa, sin salir.

Fue esa la oportunidad de Ronaldo de poder interinar con ella, se encaminó hacia la puerta del baño y la tocó, uno, dos, tres toques a la puerta del refugio de Peridot, tal vez con eso la haría salir.

\- ¿Peridot? Le llamó la voz del joven de cabellos rubios.

\- Es, estoy, estoy ocupada, vuelve más tarde. Le pidió la Gema verde-lima.

\- Vamos, sal, no tengas miedo, nada te pasará. Le dio su palabra Ronaldo.

\- ¡No te creo, Humano! ¡NO TE CREO! Respondió ella, muy asustada, parecía, como dije antes, una niña pequeña, asustada de los monstruos y esperando que viniera su Príncipe para salvarla del peligro.

\- Escuche, sé que tienes miedo, pero, ven conmigo, yo te protegeré. Le volvió a dar su palabra Ronaldo.

No se escuchó a Peridot salir del baño, hasta que unos segundos después, la puerta se empezó a abrir, revelando a una linda Gema verde-lima, asustada y con los ojos llorosos y húmedos por las lágrimas.

\- ¿Lo prometes? Le preguntó la Gema.

\- Por supuesto, ven, vamos. Conozco un sitio donde podemos estar a salvo. Le prometió Ronaldo, mientras que ella tomaba de su mano y se dirigían hacia las afueras, pero cuando estaban por cruzar la puerta, Peridot se asustó.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO PIENSO SALIR, NO! ¡¿QUIERES MATARME?! Preguntó la Gema verde-lima, aferrándose a la mano de Ronaldo y con su otra mano, se resistía a salir, agarrándose de la puerta.

El chico tuvo que tomar una decisión y fue llevarla tranquilamente hacia las afueras de la casa de los Universe.

\- Mira, tranquila, mira. Le pidió el muchacho, mientras que ella salía de a poco y miraba el cielo esa mañana lluviosa.

\- Listo, ya está, volvamos adentro. Pidió ella.

\- No, no hasta que te hayas curado. Respondió Ronaldo y bajaron por las escaleras hasta ponerse debajo de la casa.

Al ver el lugar, Peridot estaba confundida, ¿ese era el sitio secreto de su novio?.

\- ¿Con que este es tu sitio secreto? Quiso saber.

\- Sí, bah, uno de los tantos que tengo, pero como está lloviendo, prefiero este sitio.

* * *

Peridot se sentó a su lado, cubierta por una manta que traía Ronaldo.

\- ¿Por qué vienes aquí? Preguntó ella de nuevo.

\- Me gusta la paz y la tranquilidad, aquí es como estar en un concierto. Respondió Ronaldo, ella se quedó pensativa al querer saber lo que era un concierto, peor no quería averiguarlo ahora, una extraña corriente se estaba apoderando de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? La Gema más valiente y temible del Planeta Madre tiene miedo a las tormentas, ¿Qué soy acaso? ¿Una cobarde? Se preguntó ella, tantas veces, ese temor de ser degradada por algo que era un sentimiento temeroso en los Humanos, no quería terminar cayendo en desgracia.

Ronaldo la abrazó, por un momento, quería darle una paliza por lo que estaba haciendo, pero se dio cuenta de que eso era otro sentimiento, el afecto por los que tienes cerca y se preocupan por ti.

Pronto empezó a quedarse acurrucada en el pecho del chico, tal vez con eso, el miedo se le iba de a poco.

\- ¿Por qué será que los Humanos saben dominar sus miedos y yo no? Se preguntó Peridot.

\- Todos tenemos dentro nuestro niño y niña interior, el cual nos hace recordar quiénes somos, nos compartamos, a veces, de un modo infantil y en la otra somos gente civilizada, nuestra forma de vida es así: Los miedos se pueden controlar y muchas veces nos cuesta, pero tú no eres débil, no, eres alguien que siempre ha estado demostrando que también es alguien fuerte. Le dio todo su apoyo Ronaldo a Peridot, mientras que ella se sonrojaba.

\- Tienes razón en eso, alguien como yo debe tener a su pequeña Gema interior que le dice _"Peridot, no seas cobarde, tú no eres así, eres un Soldado del Planeta Madre, vamos, arriba, demuéstrale a esas tormentas que tú no te dejas humillar por nadie"._ Alegó ella, cuando en ese momento, sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano.

Ronaldo sonrió y permitió que la Gema se acurrucara aún más, pronto, la actividad eléctrica comenzó a desaparecer y el ambiente se ponía más fresco, iba a mejorar, aunque aún siguiera lloviendo.

\- Un famoso escritor de novelas de ciencia ficción, a quien admiro muchísimo, se llamaba Aldous Huxley, él dijo una frase que me cautivó y mucho. Le contó el rubio.

\- ¿Cuál era? Preguntó Peridot.

\- _"El amor ahuyenta el miedo, y recíprocamente el miedo ahuyenta al amor. Y no sólo al amor expulsa; también a la inteligencia, la bondad, todo pensamiento de belleza y verdad, y sólo queda la desesperación muda; y al final, el miedo llega a expulsar del hombre a la Humanidad misma"_ Le recitó esa frase, Peridot no sabía sobre este tema cultural de la Tierra, estaba ocupada siempre en sus investigaciones sobre ese Mundo tan extraño, pero algo sabía de esa frase, que no debía nunca ser humillada por nadie, ni siquiera por sus miedos.

\- Concuerdo en lo dicho por ese hombre -Peridot se acercó hacia Ronaldo, había sido la primer persona que temía de él por ser del Planeta Hogar- Oye, gracias. Le agradeció.

\- No es nada -Ronaldo se sonrojó- ¿Sabes? Yo nunca podría irme sin ti, aunque seas alguien que es bastante seria, fría y calculadora, eres como una Humana también, en el fondo eres dulce, amable y tierna. Le dijo, mientras que Peridot se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo.

\- Tus deseos un día se harán realidad, nunca dejes que se te escapen. Habló ella, besándolo apasionadamente, sintiendo que sus miedos se alejaban, por fin era libre de esa carga pesada que eran sus temores por las tormentas.

\- Nunca vas a estar sola, porque yo siempre estaré de tu lado. Añadió el chico, abrazándola por la cintura.

\- Gracias por todo, Amor. Quiero compartir contigo toda una vida juntos. Pidió como deseo.

\- Lo estamos haciendo y lo haremos para siempre. Finalizó el chico.

* * *

A esa hora del Atardecer, el viento del Sur se llevó las nubes de lluvia y con ello, el Sol apareció, aunque por unos pocos minutos, ya que se estaba acercando la noche y sorbe el horizonte de Ciudad Playa, un bello Arco-iris se erguía con tan bella presencia sobre el océano, ¡Qué bello! ¡Qué hermoso! No habían palabras para descifrar ese espectáculo tan digno y perfecto de la Naturaleza.

Y siendo testigos de ello, Ronaldo y Peridot contemplaban desde las playas la bella escena de un Atardecer en las Costas, donde ese día, la Gema había dejado atrás su miedo por las tormentas, uniéndose al chico que siempre gustó de ella y que a pesar de sus diferencias, sus corazones mostraban las emociones y sentimientos de amor el por el otro y sin temor a lo que la gente dijera de ambos.

\- Por siempre juntos, Mi Ronaldo. Dijo Peridot.

\- Para toda la vida, Mi Princesa. Juró Ronaldo y ambos volvieron a besarse, mientras que llegaba la noche.

* * *

 **Dedicado a AkumuHoshi y también saludos para Shadowkitty Moon1999, saQhra, Urakashi, Guest, María, , DL, Silvermist Wattson, Clyo Eliphas Levi, Jakobs-Snipper, Mailmon, yeritha, Luna haoi, Coco Miu y DL.**

 **Que tengan un buen comienzo de año 2016: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2016! Y que todos sus deseos se cumplan :D.**


End file.
